Many drug doses are supplied in miniature glass syringes (MGS), for example of the type supplied under the trade name BD HYPAK by Becton, Dickinson and Company. Each such syringe has an integral needle and it is factory filled with a specific drug dose.
There is a demand for needle point safety and the elimination of needle-stick risk in respect of such pre-filled syringes which cannot be met by regular automatic needle retraction syringes. An object of this invention is to address this demand.
Earlier known syringes and blood sampler devices, as described in the applicant's earlier WO 92/18187 and WO 93/23098 employ an integrally moulded latch array to hold a needle assembly in position against the force of a spring until the injection is completed when the latches are released by the action of a plunger formation thus allowing the needle to retract safely into the device under the released force of the spring.